Parenthood
by D'Onofrio-fan
Summary: This is a follow on of His Worst Nightmare. It shows Bobbys and Alex's lives 5 years after Nicole's death and how their lives have developed with their daughter Gwen. I have this rated T although a few chapters will definitely meet the M rating. I will always warn in advance when the rating changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them, and I in no way profit from my stories:

**Parenthood.**

**I wanted to thank everyone for your reviews I have had a few requests to do a follow on story for 'His Worst Nightmare' I hope you enjoy.**

**CH.1**

**Washington Heights.**

**5 years later.**

**There was a time when he hated any kind of a holiday. He always volunteered to work shifts for the detectives who had families. **

**His whole life had been turned around, and the reasons were now happily chasing around in their backyard. He smiled as he watched Alex and Gwen trying to catch Spot, an 8 month old Dalmation- mix, they had adopted from the local dog pound. To this day, 3 months after getting him, they still couldn't decide what the other half of Spot's parentage was. **

**Everybody had made guesses, he definitely was unique. Instead of being white with spots his fur was gray with black spots, his ears took turns in standing erect and he had one blue eye. At eight months of age he was already as big as a German shepherd and judging by the size of his paws, there was going to be a lot more growing. **

**The day they went to the pound with Gwen 3 months ago. Alex and Bobby had decided to get a nice small breed of dog; Gwen however had seen this gangly puppy that sat in the far corner of the kennel, he was in with his siblings. It was love at first sight and Alex still laughed at the way Bobby couldn't refuse Gwen's wishes. **

**Since his arrival Spot had turned their entire household on its head. He had developed an appetite for Bobby's and Alex's shoes and chewing on random objects in his quest to alleviate the discomfort of his teething. They had bought him bones and chewing toys, all of which he paid no interest to. In the end all they could do was ensure he had no access to their clothing or their bedroom. **

**In spite of all the mayhem he brought, it was worth it all when they saw how devoted he was to their daughter. He had long since given up banning him from her bedroom as she always let him back in when he wasn't looking. One morning he nearly choked on his orange juice when she had asked Alex if daddy snored like Spot. He followed Gwen everywhere and he was not happy when she had to leave for Kindergarten. He would sit by the door and refused to budge until she came back home.**

**Bobby was brought abruptly back to the present when he felt a wet tongue on his face and heard Gwen giggling. He had 'zoned out' again. He grabbed the stick that Spot had laid on his lap and threw it for him and watched as Gwen tore after him laughing. **

**Alex was too tired to run after her and decided to sit herself down on the grass beside Bobby, who didn't hesitate to pull her into an embrace.**

"I think I no longer need to go jogging Bobby, she definitely gets her energy from you. I'm exhausted!"

**Bobby smiled at his wife and unable to resist any longer he leaned over and kissed her. It was rare for them to spend a pleasant day together, uninterrupted by phone calls. Since Alex had taken over as Captain at Major Case, he had developed a new respect for her. He certainly hadn't been leading an easy life, as he had been consulting, not only Major Case but all the other Departments also. Right now he had been called in by the Special victim's squad, who were after a rather nasty serial rapist. Bobby had helped them to break down their list of suspects to 5. He would be glad when they managed to get this Perp off of the streets. It was getting harder and harder for him to get into this man's head. **

**The reporters had dubbed him the 'West side Ripper' he used the same MO as Jack the ripper, with an evil twist, he disemboweled them pre mortem, after he had sexually abused and tortured them. He needed this day with his family to clear his head. **

**It was Memorial Day and it was a warm and sunny in the mid 90°F. The rest of the Eames clan was currently frolicking in the pool and John Eames, was flipping hamburgers in the grill and being soaked by his grandkids water pistols. He had never dreamed of being so content and surrounded by such a supporting family. Life was good. **

**Catching Alex unawares, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her towards the pool, ignoring her wriggling and threats, he jumped into the water he spent the next few hours being used as a jungle gym by all their nephews and nieces. Sometimes it was hard work being the tallest member of the family, but he loved every minute of it.**

**After everyone else had left to go home he carried their sleeping daughter up to her bedroom, followed by Spot. Their family BBQ had completely worn her out and with Alex's help he tucked her in and gently kissed her cheek. Spot curled himself up at her feet; he too was completely worn out. **

**Alex placed Gwen's favorite teddy bear next to her pillow and also gave her a goodnight kiss then followed her husband into the master bedroom, intent on enjoying a peaceful carefree night. Tomorrow it was business as usual, but tonight she would make love to her husband and fall asleep in his arms.**

**T.B.C…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them and I do not profit from these stories.

**Parenthood.**

**Ch. 2**

**S.V.U. 16.****th**** Precinct.**

**Alex had dropped him off on her way to 1PP. Today he would join the SVU detectives in their investigations. They were scheduled to interview the 5 suspects at their homes. They were currently being assigned to teams and awaiting their search warrants. **

**He enjoyed the variety of his new work; he could still inspect crime scenes and was officially still a Detective First grade. His official job title was that of a Special Investigator. He worked less hours and got more pay.**

**Half an hour later ADA Cabot handed them the required warrants and he joined Detective Benson and Amaro. They were assigned to interview the suspect that was on top of Bobby's suspect list and he went with them so that he could observe his tells and what his living environment told him about the man. His rap sheet was pretty conventional he had been issued tickets for parking violations and for speeding, but nothing that would lead them to believe he was a rapist or killer.**

**He climbed into their assigned vehicle, which was a challenge for his size, as they weren't issued with SUV's. He spent the 20 minute drive reading his notes and didn't join in on the other two Detective's conversation. His 'magic gut' told him that Tony Sullivan was their man. He lived in Chelsea and his files told them he was an artist. They walked up to his Loft apartment and a slightly disheveled and unkempt man in his thirties opened the door to them. They showed their badges and handed him the warrant. They left the two uniformed officers, who had also been assigned to them, guarding the front door. Upon entering it was obvious that this was also his studio. He had paintings hanging all over, whilst I listened to Detectives Benson and Amaro questioning him, I walked around looked at his paintings and his photo's. His paintings were all of a 'Goth' nature and portrayed a wide variety of graphic violence. He seemed very unsettled with me looking at his paintings and his anxiety grew more profound as I approached one that was covered by a sheet. **

**Of course my curiosity got the better of me and I tugged at the sheet until it dropped to the floor, and I froze in my movements as I looked at the face of the woman, I instantly recognized her as Amelia Fernandez, the last victim of the Westside Ripper. Here on canvas was a painting of the victim exactly as we had found her body. Detective Amaro had also seen the painting and out of my peripheral vision I saw him reach for his service weapon, then all hell let loose, I remember hearing a weapon discharge and feeling the impact of the bullets as they hit my chest and arm, then everything went black.**

**1PP Major Case Squad.**

**Alex had just left her meeting with the Chief of Detectives and had gotten seated in her office with a cup of coffee when her phone rang. She looked at the display and frowned when she saw it was Captain Cragen who was calling. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone.**

"Hi Don, if you need help with Goren you called at the right moment, put him on."

**After she hung up, she sat in shock unable to register anything, 5 seconds later she was sprinting for the elevator and to her SUV. She reached St. Vincent's in record time and threw her I.D onto the dash and rushed into the Emergency Room. It was filled with cops; she spotted Captain Cragen and rushed to him. **

**Captain Cragen had been pacing when he saw Captain Eames running into the Emergency Room, he approached her and led her to a quiet corner. **

"Alex, all I can tell you is that they are all in surgery right now. Detective Amaro, reacted the fastest when the perp drew his weapon, he took a bullet in the shoulder, unfortunately Benson and Goren weren't so lucky. Olivia was hit in the chest and Bobby took a bullet to his chest and his arm, they are unable to tell us anything, other than it is touch and go for both of them and that they are doing all that is in their power."

**He reached over and steadied Alex as she started to sway. He helped her walk over to the nurse's desk, so that she could inform them that she was Detective Goren's wife. Then he joined her in the surgical ward's waiting room and took a seat next to her and waited for notification as to the condition of the Detectives.**

**T.B.C…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them I in no way profit from these stories.

**PARENTHOOD:**

**CH. 3.**

**St. Vincent's Hospital.**

**Alex had filled out all the forms that the nurse had handed to her; it had helped her to somehow remain focused. She had also phoned her father and informed him of what had happened and asked him to pick Gwen up from Kindergarten. He had told her not to worry about anything except Bobby and that Gwen would be taken good care of.**

**It was like a deja vu, all over again, here she sat waiting for the Surgeon to tell her if her husband was going to live or die. She knew that this time, she would never recover if she were to lose Bobby.**

**She was broken out of her thoughts when a surgeon entered the waiting room and approached them. He let them know that Detective Amaro was to be moved to a room soon and that he would make a full recovery, with some rehab for his shoulder. A nurse would come by and bring them to his room; they were, however, to only spend a short time with him as he needed his rest. **

**He was unable to answer their questions on how Bobby and Olivia were doing, as they were still in surgery, but asked them to rally up as many blood donors as they could.**

**About ten minutes after he left a nurse came and led them to Detective Amaro's room. He was a bit disorientated after his surgery and the pain meds had yet to kick in. He was, however, able to tell them about what happened, Captain Cragen took his statement. **

"We entered his loft, and Detective Benson and I began to question him after we handed him our search warrant. Detective Goren was walking around and looking at his paintings. When he uncovered one of them we all saw that it was a painting of one of the victims, everything happened so fast after that. I was hit in the shoulder as I went for my weapon, and got spun around. He then aimed and shot Benson and Goren, I was able to get off one shot, which hit him on the leg. He was, however, able to flee via the fire escape, before the two uniformed officers were able to apprehend him." **He turned to Captain Eames. **

"I'm so sorry I was unable to stop him from shooting Benson and Goren."

**They watched as he finally lost his battle to stay awake, and they both silently left his room and returned to the waiting room. Alex was unable remain passive, she phoned Detective Richards and asked him to organize a watch for the hospital and that they needed blood donors, she also updated him on the condition of the wounded Detectives.**

**Three hours later, an exhausted Doctor entered the waiting room and approached the two Captains. She informed Cragen that Detective Benson was in recovery and would soon be moved to the ICU. The bullet had done minimal damage, but had clipped a major blood vessel, which took them time to find and stop the bleeding. She had lost a lot of blood but her prognosis was positive, she would make a full recovery. She was sedated in order to allow her to rest and recover.**

**Alex was getting more and more anxious; she still had no word on Bobby's condition. All they would tell her was that he was still in surgery. She followed Cragen up to the I.C.U to go and visit Detective Benson, they had only been allowed a few minutes, as she needed to rest. **

**As they were leaving her room, there was a small commotion in the hallway and Alex saw a man arguing with the nurses. Cragen seemed to know him and approached the nurses and lead him up to Olivia's room, she watched as he walked up to her bedside and took a seat holding her hand. **

**When he returned, he explained to her that he was Olivia's former partner. His name was Elliot Stabler and he had been Olivia's partner for 12 years and retired. **

**Alex had heard about their legendary partnership. She was disrupted from her thoughts when she saw two surgeons approaching her, their scrubs were covered in blood. She allowed them to lead her into one of the staff rooms, they introduced themselves to her. The first one was Dr. Rosenberg he was St. Vincent's head of surgery and Dr. Rueben their Neurologist. **

**She thought she was having some kind of an 'out of body' experience, as they explained the damage that had been done by the two bullets that had hit her husband.**

"Mrs. Goren, we are pleased to inform you that Mr. Goren has pulled through surgery. He is now being prepared to be moved into I.C.U. we have to warn you, when you see him that he is on a respirator, and that we have induced him into an artificial coma. The next 24 hours will be critical and it could go either way. His injuries are significant. He was hit by two bullets, one hit his arm it broke the Humerus. The other bullet did the most damage…."

**Dr. Rueben paused; this was always the hardest part.**

"The bullet hit and deflected off of a rib as it hit the side of his chest and punctured his lung, causing it to collapse and a Pneumothorax. It also damaged several blood vessels, we have managed to repair all of the injuries but one, the bullet lodged itself into your husband's spine. I was able to successfully remove it and we did a scan. Unfortunately due to the trauma and the swelling we can't see if the spinal cord has been permanently damaged. We have tested his reflex's and I'm afraid to say that there has been no response's, whatsoever, in his leg's. At this stage all I can say is it is too early to make any long term diagnosis. We will know more when the inflammation in his spine recedes."

**Alex vaguely remembered him shaking her hand, and telling her that they would do everything they could for Bobby. She even remembered that Don returned and sat next to her, although she couldn't remember what he was saying to her. It was all a blur, until the nurse arrived and led them to the Bobby's room. She sat down next to his bed and barely recognized her husband. He laid there so still, with wires and tubes attached to his body, a big tube, attached to a machine in his throat that was breathing for him.**

**He was paler than the sheets he lay on, she reached up and took his hand in hers and for the first time in years Alex prayed…..**

**T.B.C…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns these characters. I, in no way profit from my stories.

As always I inform everybody that I have no real clue about proper medical procedures. I write pure fiction in those circumstances.

**Parenthood.**

**Ch.4.**

**16****th**** Precinct.**

**Fin strode through the bullpen, increasingly frustrated with the fact that they could find no leads, as to where their Perp had gone to ground. The Media was going all out in reporting about the injured Detectives and spreading the mug shot of Sullivan to the world.**

**It had been 5 days since the shooting; Detective Amaro had been sent home and Olivia was making rapid progress in her recovery. He was worried about his old partner from Narcotics though. They all knew about his paralysis, the doctor's had kept Goren in an artificial coma for three days, in order to give his body the rest it required to heal. They had stopped all the medication that induced the coma and he still hadn't regained consciousness, not to mention he was keeping them all on their toes in the I.C.U.**

**He had code blued three times so far, they were, however, able to bring him back. Things were starting to improve as he had remained stable for the past 24 hours and the Doctors were confident that he was going to make it.**

**His wife stayed by his side as long as she was able, and had even set up an office in the staff room, so that she could run the Major case Squad from the hospital. The only time she ever left for a few hours, was when Lewis came to sit with Bobby so that Alex could drive home to comfort their daughter, who couldn't understand why she was not allowed to visit daddy.**

**On the 6****th**** day Alex could no longer bear to watch her daughter cry, so she secured her in the car seat and climbed into the SUV next to her dad and drove to the hospital. She was dammed if she would allow the I.C.U protocol to deny Gwen from visiting her father.**

**Upon arrival she took her hand and led her up to where her father lay. It only took one look and the nurse in charge, stepped aside and let her enter Bobby's room with Gwen and John Eames. She had told Gwen that daddy had been hurt and was sleeping. She watched as Gwen approached her father's bed and gently laid her hand over his.**

"Daddy, I'm here…Wake up daddy."

**It broke Alex's heart seeing the sad look on Gwen's face, when her dad didn't respond to her. So she warned her not to touch any of the wires or tubes and lifted her onto the bed.**

**Gwen gently reached over and stroked her father's face.**

"I'm here now daddy I will look after you."

**She leaned over and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek and then with utmost care she laid down next to him. She was exhausted from all the excitement of coming to see her dad, now she had seen him she relaxed and fell asleep, lulled by the sound of the heart monitor next to his bed.**

**Olivia Benson was finally moved into another hospital room. She no longer needed the ICU. When she first regained consciousness, she thought she was hallucinating, Elliot sitting next to her bed and holding her hand. It became realization when he spoke to her. Pain flared when she tried to take a deep breath, and she remembered the shoot-out. **

**Elliot saw her tense and called the nurse, she heard all the monitors beeping like crazy and a nurse ran in and injected a sedative into her IV. She remembered fighting against the drowsiness; Elliot leaned over and told her that Goren and Amaro were out of surgery that no one got killed. She saw the Doctor rush in but could no longer stay awake. Now 6 days later her condition had improved and they brought her into another room. The nurses had allowed her to go for a small walk the day before, and she walked over to the room where Goren was laying, and saw Alex and an older man and what must have been his daughter asleep on the bed next to Goren.**

**She had just received her tray with oatmeal when Captain Cragen entered her room and smiled at her. He filled her in on Bobby's condition and that they were still hunting the Perp who had shot them. It had been two days since she last saw Elliot, he had decided to go and find Tony Sullivan and bring him to justice, and she had been unable to stop him. **

**After Cragen left she pushed the tray away, no longer hungry she turned over and gave in to her exhaustion.**

**10 days later.**

**In the next few days after Gwen's visit, Bobby's condition had improved so much, that they were able to remove the tube from his chest and the respirator, his condition was now stable. **

**The first thing he felt was pain, a lot of pain, his throat was dry. He began to panic when he couldn't move his hand, then he realized that something was laying on top of it, now if he could only get his eyes to cooperate and open. **

**Alex had felt his hand move; she had fallen asleep holding his hand and was currently using their hands as a pillow. She looked up to see his eyelids fluttering, so she reached over and pressed the button to call the nurse.**

**She stroked his hair and spoke reassuring words to him and was rewarded by him opening his eyes and looking at her. Then he started to struggle and she had a hard time understanding him, but she heard him say Amaro and Benson, so she steadied him and told them that they were both ok, By the time the nurse arrived he had collapsed exhausted back into his pillow and lost consciousness again. She watched as the nurse and then the Doctor checked his vitals and injected more meds into his IV and left. The Doctor had told her before he left that he was very pleased with Bobby's vitals.**

**Alex breathed a sigh of relief and then resumed her position next to him and fell asleep.**

**T.B.C….**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them and I in no way profit from them.

**Parenthood.**

**Ch. 5**

**St. Vincent's I.C.U.**

**Alex awoke a few hours later, soaked in sweat. In her nightmares, she saw Bobby fall to the ground and dying in her arms. At first she was disorientated and then she heard the steady beat of the heart monitor. She sat up and gently stroked her husband's face. It was hard for her to see him lying here and so still. She refused to believe that he was paralyzed, none of that mattered, he was alive and that was all that counted.**

**As soon as she had told her dad about Bobby's injuries, he had drummed her brother's all together, and they had promised that if the paralysis were to be permanent, that they would all take care of all the required renovations to their home.**

**Her main worry was how Bobby would react to being told of his injuries. He would feel as if he were a burden to her, it was his biggest fear that Alex would be forced to care for him; even if it wasn't due to Schizophrenia, he would see it as the same. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Bobby groan. She stood and pressed the 'call' button, then she stroked over Bobby's face and ran her fingers through his salt and pepper curls, whispering reassuring words to him she watched him wake up.**

**This time it didn't take Bobby so long to regain consciousness. He felt Alex's hands and heard her talking to him and tried to relax, as much as the pain would allow him.**

**He was annoyed when Alex had to step away and let the Doctor run his tests; he couldn't answer him properly as his throat felt parched and could only croak in return to his questions. The Dr. reached over and placed a cup of water with a straw next to the bed and told me to only take small sips and injected some pain killers into my IV and left, Alex came back and held the cup of water up for me, the water felt great in my throat. It was then that I noticed my right arm was immobilized and it hurt like hell to move my fingers.**

**After 5 minutes the pain became tolerable, Alex raised the head of my bed and leaned over and kissed me, my throat felt a lot better after drinking the water and no longer hurt.**

"Hey, you had us all scared**."**

**Alex leaned over and gently kissed Bobby again.**

"Don't try to move, if you need anything just tell me ok?"

**Bobby nodded at her. **

"Did they get him?"

**Alex shook her head.**

"No, he managed to get away; Det. Amaro managed to put a bullet in him though.**"**

**Totally frustrated Bobby rested his head back into his pillow; the small conversation had totally wiped him out. Alex rested her hand gently on his chest.**

"Don't fight it Bobby, you need your rest. Gwen is missing you terribly and we want you home as soon as possible. Major Case and SVU are searching the whole five Burroughs, we are going to find this mutt, and he is going down for what he did, I promise you. Dad is taking good care of our girl, and I will be here when you wake up."

**She watched as he slowly gave into his exhaustion then pressed a kiss on his forehead. As she got up she asked the nurse to let her know as soon as he showed signs of waking up again, and then walked to her temporary office to join in coordinating the hunt for Tony Sullivan.**

**Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief, that he hadn't noticed the injury to his spine, when the time came she knew she could not lie to him. **

**Olivia was getting stronger day by day. Captain Cragen had just left and she decided it was time for her to have her daily walk. She headed back up to the I.C.U. She had to see Detective Goren; she stopped outside of his room and saw him still sleeping. A nurse showed her where Captain Eames was working and she gently knocked on the door.**

"Come in!"

**She opened the door and entered, and seated herself opposite Captain Eames.**

"Hi, I heard that Detective Goren regained consciousness. That's good news."

**She looked over at Alex and noticed how tired she looked. **

"Our Captain just stopped by and he told me they are leaving no stone unturned. My partner is getting on his nerves, because he refuses to rest. If there is any way that I can help you, please tell me, because sitting around in my room all day is driving me nuts. I want to be out there searching for this guy! Are you… … ok? I'm sorry about what happened, it all happened so fast….."

**Alex gave her a weary smile. **

"Thanks for your offer; our perp seems to have found a good hiding hole. As for being sorry, please don't, it is a risk we all take. We know the dangers of our job. I doubt anyone could have foreseen what happened. I'm just glad nobody got killed."

**Olivia **nodded**.**

"If you don't mind me saying so, you look beat. I'm sure the Doctor won't mind if I was to sit with Bobby for a few hours. You can grab some Z's."

**Alex smiled.**

"I'm tempted to take you up on your offer, but I wouldn't be able to rest."

**Alex sighed.**

"Bobby still doesn't know the full extent of his injuries; he is improving in strength, each time he wakes. I'm going to have to tell him, before he realizes it himself."

"Is it permanent?" **Olivia asked.**

**Alex shrugged.**

"There is a lot of swelling, and that could be causing a temporary paralysis. We have to wait till the swelling disappears before they can see if the spinal cord is severed."

**They were interrupted by a loud bang; the nurse on duty rushed in and told her that, Mr. Goren was awake and they were unable to get him to settle down. **

**Olivia followed her to Bobby's room….**

**T.B.C….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them and I make no profits from my stories.**

**Parenthood.**

**16****th**** Precinct.**

**Detective Amaro sat back from his computer screen. He had removed the sling from his arm a few hours ago. Something he now regretted immensely. He looked at the clock, it was 9pm. They still had no clues about where Sullivan had gone to ground; in spite of all the surveillance teams they had working on his relatives and acquaintances, it was as if he had disappeared. His only hope was that the bullet in his leg would force him to a hospital or a doctor.**

**They had already alerted all the hospitals, and checked for any Doctor's that went missing, but nothing it was frustrating him. One good thing was, there had been no new victims.**

**He was distracted when somebody entered the bullpen and walked directly over to his desk. **

"Areyou Amaro**?"**

**Just as he remembered who the stranger was, a fist connected to his jaw and sent him flying backwards. **

**Elliot managed a few more good hits before Fin was able to pull him off of Amaro. Captain Cragen stormed out of his office.**

"Get inmy office, NOW**!"**

**Stabler and Amaro followed the Captain to his office, they both flinched when he slammed the door shut behind them. Cragen squared up to Elliot.**

"You mind telling me what on earth possessed you**?"**

**Elliot looked at Amaro.**

"Where the hell were you, why didn't you have Liv's back**?!"**

**Cragen grabbed Elliot's arm, or he would have hit Amaro again, but Elliot wasn't finished.**

"How was he able to get the drop on you all, huh? Major Case's golden boy can be thankful that he ain't awake yet. You both failed her**!"**

"Elliot, you're out of line! You can't come in here halfcocked and laying into my Detectives**!"**

**Cragen looked at Detective Amaro. **

"You want to press charges against Mr. Stabler, Detective?"

**Amaro looked at Elliot and shook his head. Then following Cragens orders he went with Fin to get his cuts and bruises tended to.**

"You sure haven't changed Elliot; I have a good mind to have you arrested anyhow! Listen to me, and listen good, if you interfere in this investigation in any way, I promise you that you will be charged with obstructing justice. Nobody failed, and before you go charging into Goren's room at the hospital, bear in mind two things. Goren is in critical condition and he has been paralyzed by one of the bullets and secondly, his wife would probably shoot you if you were to attack him. Now go do something useful and go visit Olivia ok, and cool it, for all our sakes."

**Cragen dismissed Elliot and watched him leave his office, he knew that he was only venting. They were all under a lot of pressure on this case, and nobody was resting until they had this psycho in jail where he belonged.**

**I.C.U. St Vincent's Hospital.**

**Alex rushed into Bobby's room to find chaos. The contents of his tray were spread all over the floor; two nurses were busy holding him down as the doctor attempted to inject a sedative into his IV. She rushed to his bedside, and grabbed the syringe out of the doctor's hand. **

**As soon as he had heard her voice, Bobby settled down. He had a nightmare and was disorientated and distressed. In his dream he had relived the shooting, although with a difference, this time it had not been Olivia, it had been Alex, that he saw get shot. He had spilled all his water over his covers; he was drenched in sweat and in a great deal of pain.**

**Alex assured the staff that Bobby was ok and didn't need sedating, and arranged for him to be given some pain meds. She pulled the wet covers off of his bed, and went to the bathroom and filled a bowl with warm soapy water and got a washcloth, with great care she gave Bobby a bed bath and helped him settle down. **

**Alex took Bobby's hand in hers. **

"You ok? You scared us there. What happened**?"**

**She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled as he leant into her touch.**

"I had a nightmare; I dreamt that you got killed."

**Bobby looked around.**

"Did I hurt anybody?"

**Alex smiled at him and told him that no one got hurt. She was interrupted when Dr. Rueben entered the room. She saw the puzzled look that Bobby gave him, he was used to the I.C.U doctor, who had been treating him so far. This was the part she had been dreading. **

"Hello Mr. Goren, my name is Dr. Rueben. I'm the hospital's Chief of Neurology. You have kept us on our toes. I shall skip the pleasantries, if that is ok with you."

**Bobby nodded his head.**

"I have to run some tests in a minute; however, I have to inform you of certain facts about the damage done by the bullet that hit you in the chest."

**The doctor took a deep breath; this was always the hardest part. He had discussed it in length with Mr. Goren's wife, and she had told him it was best if she was present and that he had to be as direct and honest as possible.**

"Mr. Goren, the bullet became lodged between your Thoracic vertebrae T11 and T12. These particular vertebrae are known as 'floating ribs' as they are unattached. This could be a blessing or a curse. The bullet caused for the vertebrae to become displaced, we have corrected this in the surgery, when we removed the bullet and stabilized both of the vertebrae. However, reflex tests have shown us during your unconsciousness, that there has been some neurological impairment.

**He uncovered Bobby's legs and took a needle and pushed it into a sensitive area of Bobby's foot, which brought no reaction whatsoever.**

**Bobby could feel himself beginning to panic. Was he paralyzed? Even Alex's reassuring grip on his hand, did nothing to alleviate the panic rising in him.**

Mr. Goren, it is too early to determine, whether the damage is permanent. There has been a lot of swelling, and until this has dissipated there can be no definite diagnosis. Due to the swelling we can get no clear image of your spinal cord to determine if the damage is permanent. We will be moving you later on this evening to a new room in my Neurology department. You will be given intensive physical therapy and taught how to use a wheelchair, it will be difficult with your broken arm, but not impossible. If you have any questions I will be glad to answer them to the very best of my ability."

**Bobby heard him speak but the words seemed to be coming from far away, he was grateful when Alex asked the doctor a question.**

"What kind of time span are we talking about here doctor? How long will it take for the swelling to recede?"

"It, of course, varies with each patient. I'm afraid, due to the trauma inflicted by the bullet; it could take months maybe even a year, before we can make a final diagnosis. We will be conducting therapy that will enable your husband to adjust to this new situation."

**Dr. Rueben stood and made his farewells, and left them alone together in Bobby's room. **

**Alex turned to Bobby and squeezed his hand. She couldn't think of anything to say to him right now, and waited for him to react to the news. It disturbed her to see that he wasn't reacting at all.**

"Bobby, I …"

**Bobby interrupted what she was going to say by raising his hand. **

"Alex please I'm exhausted, I just want to sleep now ok. You need your rest too and in a proper bed. Go home I will be fine."

**She was too shocked at his detachment to disagree with him, and after giving him a kiss and tucking him in comfortably, she watched him succumb to his exhaustion and got up and left his room. She informed the nurses in charge about how to reach her and to let her know in time, so that she could be there when they transferred him to his new room. Then she walked to the SUV and started the journey home.**

**T.B.C ….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them. I in no way profit from my stories.**

**Parenthood**

**Ch7.**

**St. Vincent's Hospital.**

**It had been 4 days since they moved Bobby to his new room. She had expected him to retreat and push her away, but his calmness was disturbing her more. He never wanted to talk about his injury, and kept on changing the subject to work or to anything that didn't involve confronting the issue of his paralysis.**

**In her uncertainty she had made an appointment with Dr. Gyson. After all the sessions she had had with Bobby it was reassuring to know that she knew him well enough to know how to handle this new situation. They both agreed that he was in denial, and that he needed to face this problem instead of ignoring it.**

**She told Gyson that he was willingly participating in the physiotherapy they were doing with his legs and back, but that he refused to work with the wheelchair. He always blamed it on the pain in his arm, but she knew that was an excuse, and how mad he was when she brought him a specialized wheelchair for one armed use that could be converted to normal use when his arm had recovered. He had made her feel as though she had betrayed him.**

**At the end of their talk, she had readily given her permission for her to visit Bobby in the hospital and was grateful for her support.**

**Bobby sat in his bed and was halfway through the crossword in the NY Times, when he heard a knock on the door.**

"Come in."

**He placed the paper on his bedside table and greeted Dr. Rueben when he entered the room; he was suspicious when another man followed him into his room, a man in a wheelchair.**

**Dr. Rueben smiled at Bobby.**

"Good morning Mr. Goren, how are you this morning?"

**After exchanging pleasantries, Bobby's curiosity got the better of him and he looked past Dr. Rueben at the other man in the room.**

"Oh, forgive my bad manners Mr. Goren. Let me introduce you to Sam, he is in charge of your rehabilitation. He will be training you how to use your wheelchair and deal with all the obstacles you will be facing with it."

**Sam studied Goren's face intensely as he was told of this new development; he didn't miss the angry frown. This was not going to be a stroll in the park. As soon as the doctor left them alone Sam steered his wheelchair next to Goren's bed and shook his hand.**

**Bobby stared at the man in the wheelchair.**

"It was nice of you to bring me a wheelchair, but you needn't have bothered. My wife bought me one; it is over there by the bathroom. I think I will be capable of using it when the time comes, so don't waste your precious time on me and go and help somebody who is in real need of your training."

**Sam smiled at Bobby; he had been well prepared for his response.**

"I doubt my wife would be happy, if I was to give you the wheelchair she bought me on my birthday. Although if your wheelchair is better I guess we can arrange an amicable swop."

**Without waiting for an answer Sam, retrieved the wheelchair that stood gathering dust by the bathroom.**

"Wow a TiLite ZRA2; you know I have often considered one of these, but my stupid pride always stops me. It would be more practical and easier to use." **He looked at Bobby. **

"I have all kinds of problems holding my son and driving my wheelchair. Would you mind if I try it out?"

**Bobby watched as Sam lifted himself over into his wheelchair. He felt humble as he watched Sam circumnavigate his room in his chair, wait since when did he think of that chair as his? He had been totally fooled; he thought Sam was completely normal. He certainly didn't act or look like he was a paraplegic.**

**If he had been able to, he would have kicked himself for his last thought too. How was a paraplegic meant to look?**

**Sam looked over at Bobby; he could see the emotions running through him, he too had gone through exactly the same thoughts and bitterness. His Gf back then had left him because of it. He had blamed her for quitting on him, in reality though it had been he who had quit on her. Self-pity was crippling and debilitating. **

**His life turned around when he sought help for his depression and his anger. He had been a successful athlete until a hit and run accident robbed him of the use of his legs. He knew he needed help, when he began thinking of suicide; it was then that he had found her. He fell in love with his therapist and they married. A year later their son Joel was born, making him the happiest man on earth.**

**Paula had spoken to him the previous evening, and told her about Bobby Goren and what had happened to him, and the problems his wife was having with him. He had been working at St Vincent's Rehabilitation Center now for a few years and was in charge of their wheelchair training program. He approached Dr. Rueben the next morning and had asked to take over Goren's training. **

**He stopped the wheelchair, and then turned towards Goren.**

"Ok Mr. Goren, enough of this self-pity! It's time for you to move forward!"

**T.B.C…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns these characters; I'm just giving them some exercise.**

**Parenthood**

**Ch.8.**

**Rehab unit.**

**Alex was a bit worried when she entered Bobby's room and he was missing. Gwen was chomping at the bit; she was finally allowed to visit her dad. They walked to the nurse's station and were directed to the gymnasium that was used to rehabilitate their patients. She had hoped that Gwen would lift Bobby's spirits.**

**She held onto Gwen's hand as she entered the gym, and just watched as a man was demonstrating something to Bobby. She was amazed as Bobby was using his wheelchair.**

**Gwen, however, was unable to hide her joy, at seeing her dad and tore loose from her grip and ran over to him and climbed onto his lap. For a moment she was happy to watch their reunion, and seeing Bobby smiling again. It was a smile that reached his eyes. After warning Gwen to be careful of her dad's wounds she leant over and kissed Bobby, she was pleasantly surprised when he instantly deepened the kiss.**

**Sam smiled as he watched the family's interaction. He had expected it to be a great deal harder to get Bobby to cooperate. He had, however, known exactly how to approach the situation. They had to skip the training, of how Bobby got from his bed into the wheelchair, due to Bobby's broken arm. Bobby's body was still healing from the injuries and he tired easily. They had spent an hour in the gym and Sam had shown him a few basic tricks on maneuvering himself in his chair. Sam knew though, that Bobby was still struggling psychologically, that was something he knew that his wife would be able to help him with. **

**Bobby was glad when Sam told them it was enough for the day, he was exhausted. He had been impressed by Sam's adjustment to his disability, it had lifted the depression, he had been settling into. He couldn't claim to fully accept his situation, but at least he could see that life went on.**

**He had changed; his whole focus was on his family he had a reason and a responsibility as a husband and father. He knew that without Alex and Gwen, he wouldn't want to continue. He got to try out the practicality of his wheelchair, as he led the way back to his room with Gwen on his lap, and he accepted the help of two orderlies to get back into his bed.**

**He had only just settled in when Gwen climbed up next to him and opened her book, so he settled back and squeezed Alex's hand and listened to their daughter reading 'Wee little bunny' to them. He missed his family so much and he was going to do the best he could, so that he could go home.**

**Chelsea NYC**

**Fin sat with Amaro in their Taurus. They had exhausted every possible lead in their search for Tony Sullivan. They were left with only a few other options, one was what they were now doing, watching his apartment. **

**It was 2am and they were both fighting against falling asleep, when Fin noticed movement in the alleyway to Sullivan's building. He nudged Amaro and they both climbed out of the car and silently approached the building. Fin nodded at Amaro to go inside the building and up to his apartment, and that he would take the fire escape and cut off any possible attempts to flee. They had both vested up, and were not going to take any chances.**

**Fin could just about make out the shadowy form that was climbing the fire escape in front of him. He fit the description of Sullivan and it was very obvious that he was limping. He could only hope their backup would arrive soon, they needed to nail this mutt and he personally wanted to take him alive.**

** 's Hospital.**

**It was 5pm when John Eames dropped by to pick up Gwen and take her back home. He had enjoyed spending time with them today, but all he wanted was to go home. He was distracted when Alex sat down on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his hair.**

"It won't be much longer Bobby."

**Bobby smiled at her; she always seemed to amaze him with how well she knew what he was thinking. She ceased any further coherent thoughts by kissing him in a way that would normally make his toes curl. As he was contemplating not eating the clear soup that they had brought him to eat, they were interrupted by someone walking into his room.**

**He had tried to ignore the anger that was consuming him since Liv had been shot. He was, however losing the battle. After he had left Olivia, he drove over to the hospital. He had been unsuccessful to get to see Goren till now. **

**Without knocking he stormed into his room and knocked the tray out of the way. He had taken them both completely by surprise. He grabbed Goren's pajama shirt and pulled him towards him. As he hauled out to deliver a punch, a hand grabbed his arm and twisted it up behind his back, and he suddenly found himself kneeling on the floor in a vice grip.**

**Alex was finding it hard to control herself, she quickly cuffed the intruder and went to check on Bobby. She was livid! **

**At the sound of the tray crashing to the floor the guard rushed into the room. He quickly ran over and restrained Stabler, who was trying to get to his feet. **

**After making sure that Bobby was alright she turned to face them. She then recognized their intruder, and after ripping their guard a new one, for him letting Stabler enter the room, she made a call and had him charged for assault and led away.**

**T.B.C….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Dick wolf.**

**Parenthood.**

**Ch. 9.**

**Chelsea NY.**

**Amaro stood outside of Sullivan's door and listened. He heard the sound of glass breaking and checked that the safety was off, on his weapon. After he was sure that Sullivan had entered his apartment he drew back and kicked the front door open. **

**Sullivan was taken by surprise , at the sound of the door bursting open and swung round and raised his weapon at Amaro who had just yelled 'Police freeze'. He heard a weapon discharge and then felt the impact and fell to the floor. He watched as the cop knelt over him and tried to stop the bleeding, and heard another calling for an ambulance. As he lost consciousness he finally remembered who the detective was that was tending to his wound. **

**Nick Amaro handed over Sullivan to the paramedics whilst Fin accompanied him in the ambulance to the hospital. Fin had handed over his discharged firearm to Amaro before he accompanied Sullivan, as was protocol after a shooting. He was unsure if the perp was going to make it, and was confused at his lack of empathy for the injured man. He secured the crime scene and assisted the CSU techs. **

** 's Hospital.**

**Bobby was getting more frustrated being cooped up in bed. He decided to go for a little tour. Alex had to go to 1PP and he needed something to do. He had finally managed to get from his bed into the damn wheelchair. He needed a change of scenery. After carefully checking that the coast was clear, he circumnavigated the nurse's station. **

**He wheeled himself into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. He was amazed to see a sea of blue when the doors opened, he watched as someone was wheeled past on a stretcher towards the ER. He recognized Fin and Captain Cragen and decided to follow them.**

**Unknown to Fin and Cragen, Bobby pulled up behind them and watched with them as the doctor's worked on the injured man.**

"You think he is going to make it?" **Captain Cragen asked Fin.**

**Fin stood and shook his head.**

"It is touch and go, they lost him twice on the way here. I want this sonofabitch to survive this and to rot in jail for what he did to Goren and our guys."

**Bobby was unable to hold back his gasp, when he heard who the injured man was. Cragen and Fin turned towards him.**

**Fin was the first to overcome his shock at seeing his old partner from Narcotics, sitting in his wheelchair behind them. **

"Bobby what on earth are you doing here man?"

**Fin wasn't sure whether he should hug his old partner or not, he looked so pale and weak. Bobby could see what Fin was thinking.**

"It's good to see you Fin, I'm not made of glass just don't squeeze too hard ok."

**Fin smiled and gently hugged Bobby, who returned it as good as he was able to. Cragen watched the two old friends. **

"Detective Goren, I'm pretty sure that you are not meant to be up and roaming about."

**Bobby looked at the Captain and smiled. **

"I know Captain it was driving me nuts being stuck in that room. I hate to admit it, but I have run out of energy. My curiosity got the better of me when you all ran past. So that is Sullivan huh? What happened?"

**After they told Bobby what had happened Fin pushed his old partner to the hospital cafeteria. Captain Cragen had headed up to Bobby's ward and informed them of his whereabouts. They got a table and talked and Bobby forgot all about the time. **

**An hour later Fin saw that Bobby had fallen asleep, so he wheeled him back over to his room at the Rehab unit of the hospital. He stopped off at the surgical ward on the way and was told that Sullivan was still on the table. He then ran the gauntlet of Bobby's irate nurse, who wasn't happy that he had disappeared. He helped them to lift Bobby into his bed and waited till they had gotten him comfortable. He jumped when Amaro placed a hand on his shoulder. **

**Amaro felt guilty that he had not visited Detective Goren till now. He felt that he had let them down and that the injuries they sustained were his fault. It didn't even help that the perp had been arrested and was now fighting for his life in surgery. Olivia had told him it wasn't his fault that it all happened way too fast. After Fin left he sat in a chair next to Goren's bed and dozed off. He was glad that Fin was going to take care of the paperwork; he wasn't worried about the IAB as it was a clean shooting, and Sullivan had left them no other choice.**

**He was woken by the sound of people talking, he opened his eyes and watched as a little girl, about the same age as his own daughter Zara sat on the bed with Goren. He had to smile as he watched Goren read his little girl a story. **

**Alex had just walked back into Bobby's room. She had gone and got everybody a cup of coffee and a chocolate milk for Gwen. She noticed that Detective Amaro had woken up.**

"Hi detective, you know hospital chairs are not the most comfortable things to fall asleep on when you are recovering from a gunshot. I wasn't sure how you like your coffee so I brought extra sugar and cream."

**Amaro gratefully accepted the steaming cup of coffee. He felt a little uneasy as now all eyes in the room were on him. **

"Uh thank you Captain, I guess it all finally caught up with me. I apologize for falling asleep like that."

**Bobby had interrupted reading the story to Gwen as he was handed his drink and Gwen waited for her drink to cool down and took the opportunity to scrutinize the Detective who sat in the chair.**

"You snored, why are you having problems moving your arm?"

**Gwen asked Amaro.**

**Amaro smiled at her.**

"I was with your dad, during the shooting and I got hit in my shoulder. What is your name?"

**Gwen looked at the Detective and carefully thought about her reply.**

"Are you the Detective that managed to fight off the bad guy and saved my dad an the lady Detectives lives?"

**Amaro couldn't hold this little girls stare and looked down at his feet and nodded. He was surprised when two little hands wrapped themselves around his face and smiled as she placed a kiss on his hadn't even heard her jump from the bed.**

" Thank you Detective and my name is Gwen."

**Amaro looked at her and for the first time since the shooting he smiled. This little lady had just dispelled all his feelings of guilt in her actions. He helped to lift Gwen back onto the bed and smiled as she laid down next to her Dad again an let him continue reading to her.**

**T.B.C….**


End file.
